dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Druella
Appearance Druella is a beautiful woman in her early twenties. She has long, pure white hair that falls down smoothly to her waist, pale skin free of any blemishes that seems to refuse to darken under the skin no matter how long she is under the sun and beautiful red eyes that seem to glow with some unknown energy. At times her sclera will turn black though this is usually whenever her emotions get the best of her. As a Succubus, she possesses large bat-like wings and a tail ending in a heart or spade-like shape. She also has a pair of small, black horns that curve forward over her head. Her height is 168 cm (5 feet 6 inches) which makes her one of average height while having a voluptuous body and has been described as being beautifully lewd. Her voice has been described on multiple occasions to be seductive and lewd. Her body measurements are cm. Druellaś height is 161 cm (5 feet 3 inches). In terms of attire, Druella wears a variety of clothes, sometimes gothic themed, though she can commonly be seen in an outfit consisting of a white sundress reaching down to her upper thighs completed with a white dress hat. As an adult, Druellas appearance remains mostly the same albeit with a few noticeable changes with the first being her hair which now covers her right eye instead of her left and goes down to reach all the way to the bottom of her breasts. Her tail and wings remain mostly the same though the latter appears to have moved down to her waist while the former now has a smaller black heart in the center of it. Druellas body has also become much more curvaceous and buxom with her hips being wider. In terms of outfits, she has stopped wearing gothic themed clothes and has gone for a more revealing and lewd outfit. Personality One of the biggest impacts that Druella's past has had on her is a deep-rooted hatred of dishonesty in any shape or form. No matter how ugly the truth is, Druella will still prefer it over pleasant lies to the point that she will actually happy with the truth. One way to make her genuinely angry is to mock her history and motivations. Druella is extremely mischievious. Likewise, she greatly enjoys provoking others, having an innate talent for saying the right thing at the right time to cause cracks in almost anyone's composure. Druella also has a pronounced sadistic streak given how she made members of Alexander's house "subs" in her BDSM routines. Notwithstanding her unsettling "hobbies", Druella possesses a very sophisticated and seductive personality. Of all of the members in Alexander's group, she typically displays the most confidence and self-awareness in her sex appeal when wooing Alexander. Likewise, Druella is the most licentious of the group as evident by her conscious attempts to rape Alexander along with her unabashed enjoyment of acts of (accidental) perversity on Alexander's part. Druella greatly enjoys bondage, getting a great kick from tying her victims up in her vines, both sexually and non-sexually. She is also a skilled Dominatrix as she is capable of turning another into her personal sex toy. She also considers both Alexander and Hana her "toys". She is also somewhat obsessive about perfecting her bondage technique, which annoys most of the other girls (except for Ai who rather shamefully enjoys it) to varying degrees though she has exempted Alexander from being tied up in this fashion. However, she has include every girl who lives in Alexander's home or is a possible rival as fair game, a fact that has others more than a little scared of her. Druella is also open to making sexual advances towards males and/or females as to her sex is sex no matter what the persons gender is. She is somewhat lazy, and can frequently be seen slacking off when the others are doing chores. However, even despite her sinister traits, Druella is the most mature of all the members, and can quickly discard her playful attitude and become very serious if the situation calls for it. Ironically, despite being a succubus who are known for their high libido and lust, Druella has great self-restraint. She also cares deeply for Alexander as when Bennia said that Alexander was going to die, she angrily bound the grim reaper and threatened her not to speak so offensively in front of her. Despite all this, Druella's strong personality is merely a façade she puts up. Druella pretends to be uncaring, while in reality she is afraid of being rejected again, and that she is very self-conscious about herself. History Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Aphrodisiac Manipulation: As a Succubus, Druella is able to control, manipulate and create aphrodisiac with relative ease. Senjetsu Expert: While unable to use Youjutsu, Druella is capable of using Senjetsu as with many others of her race and is considered to be exceptionally skilled, being able to create clones of herself without any trouble. She is also able to use Senjetsu´s healing properties which she typically does through lewd acts much to the embarrassment of others. Flight: Being a Devil, Druella can fly using her bat-like wings though she commonly prefers to use her succubus wings Relationships Quotes Trivia * Her personality is based off of Rachnera from Monster Musume￼ Category:Fanon Female Characters